jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hal Jordon (Continuum-59343921)
Hal Jordon the first human ever inducted into the Green Lantern Corps, and has been heralded as possibly the greatest Green Lantern of all time. Hal is also a founding member of the Justice League of America. History Hal Jordan was born in Coast City to Martin Jordan and Jessica Jordan, the middle of three children with older brother Jack and a younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right before his eyes. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and eventually joined the United States Air Force on his 18th birthday – turning up that very morning outside the Armed Forces Career Center before it had even opened. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur, member of the Green Lantern Corps, crash-landed his ship in the Californian desert. Having selected a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2814. He would soon learn that there were another 3599 Green Lanterns across the universe, all monitored and empowered by mystical creatures called the Guardians. Hal received training from some of the best the Corps had to offer, including drill sergeant Kilowag, and his mentor Sinestro. During his training, Hal learned that Sinestro has been subjugating his home planet, Korugar, through fear, using his ring. After Hal reported these acts to the Guardians and fellow Corps members, he battled Sinestro, and emerged victorious. Along with the rest of the Corps, he then testified against Sinestro at his trial. Expelled from the Corps and banished by the Guardians, Sinestro became a sworn enemy to the Corps and gained a new Qward power ring, exacting the start of his revenge. As Green Lantern, Hal Jordan patrolled the galaxy and took on many missions in space. He continued to spend his time at home working at Ferris Aircraft, where he romantically pursued his boss, the lovely Carol Ferris. Green Lantern was one of the founding members of the Justice League of America, along with the Flash, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. This group first banded together when they met to fight Appellazians invading the planet, and realized that they worked much stronger as a team than any of them could have individually. Something of a ladies man, Hal had courted more than his share of beautiful women in his time. He eventually settled down and married Carol Ferris, and had a daughter Jennifer Jordan. Unfortunately, their relationship was repeatedly strained by Carol's position as Hal's boss and her dedication to running her company, as well as Hal going through a period of instability where he moved around constantly trying new jobs that did not suit him. Even worse, Carol was chosen by the Zamarons to be Star Sapphire, a powerful super-villainess who repeatedly menaced the world, specifically men and ultimately died in battle. Eventually he remarried his colleague Superman’s daughter Martha Kent and had another daughter with her name Joan. Unfortunately they ended up separating after Hal Jordan's home Coast City had been completely destroyed in a gigantic explosion, reducing it to a smoldering crater. With everything he cherished piles of cinder and ash, Hal tried to use his ring to recreate Coast City in its entirety. This was a massive construct that required all of his ring's charge, and he began interacting with characters from his life who had perished in the slaughter. A projection of the Guardians was sent to him furious that he was using his powers for personal reasons, and threatening him unless he immediately reported back to them for disciplinary action. Enraged that they would ignore the personal loss he had suffered in the name of the Corps and try to punish him for his humanity, Hal, driven insane by grief, decided to meet them head on and clash with the men who had destroyed his life.4 In this state of madness, he was intent on obtaining their vast powers so that he might recreate all he had lost. A team of the Green Lantern Corps' greatest warriors were sent to oppose him, and stop him before he could reach their homeworld. Hal Jordan single-handedly went through Boodikka, General Kreon, Graf Toren, Hannu, Jack T. Chance, Ke’Haan, Laira and Tomar-Tu. He left all those he defeated floating in space, and took their rings in his possession, adding them to his collection. Touching down on Oa, he killed Kilowog in combat. His greatest adversary Sinestro was released from imprisonment to act as the last line of defense, and Hal snapped his neck. Then, he entered the Central Power Battery and absorbed the energies inside... killing the Guardians and effectively destroying the entire Green Lantern Corps. He emerged in the new identity of Parallax. As Parallax, Hal fought many of his former allies and Kyle Rayner, the newest Green Lantern of Earth, while attempting to restore Coast City. He conspired with Extant to restart the universe and attempted to sway others to his cause by offering them wealth and power in this reborn universe, the purpose of which was to 'set things right.' Hal was ultimately defeated by heroes of Earth. During this time Carol was resurrected so when Hal eventually regained his lucidity instead of going back to Martha he remarried Carol. Category:Continuum-59343921